King
Cliquez pour accéder à la page du premier King. '''King' (キング) est un personnage de la série Tekken. Il est apparu pour la première fois dans Tekken 3. Il est le successeur de King I. Il a été élevé dans l'orphelinat du premier King et s'inscrit au troisième tournoi pour le venger. King est un lutteur professionnel qui, depuis Tekken 3, est présent dans tous les jeux. Apparitions en tant que personnage jouable et dans les films : Tekken 3 tekkenpedia.jpg|link=Tekken 3 Tekken 4 tekkenpedia.jpg|link=Tekken 4 Tekken 5 tekkenpedia.jpg|link=Tekken 5 Tekken 5 dr tekkenpedia.jpg|link=Tekken 5 : Dark Resurrection Tekken 6 tekkenpedia.jpg|link=Tekken 6 Tekken 6 br tekkenpedia.jpg|link=Tekken 6 Tekken 7 tekkenpedia.jpg|link=Tekken 7 Tekken tag 1 tekkenpedia.jpg|link=Tekken Tag Tournament Tekken tag 2 tekkenpedia.jpg|link=Tekken Tag Tournament 2 Tekken card challenge tekkenpedia.jpg|link=Tekken Card Challenge Tekken advance tekkenpedia.jpg|link=Tekken Advance Tekken 3d prime edition tekkenpedia.jpg|link=Tekken 3D Prime Edition Tekken revolution tekkenpedia.jpg|link=Tekken Revolution Tekken Arena Tekkenpedia.jpg|link=Tekken Arena Namco x tekken tekkenpedia.jpg|link=Namco X Capcom Street fighter x tekken.jpg|link=Street Fighter X Tekken tekken galaga bannière.png|link=Galaga : Tekken 20TH Anniversary Edition Tekken the motion picture.jpg|link=Tekken : The Motion Picture 'Personnalité ' Lutteur au grand cœur, King combat avant tout pour gagner de l'argent afin de faire vivre son orphelinat. C'est lui-même un orphelin qui vivait dans l'orphelinat de King I avant de reprendre le flambeau. Bien qu'il soit considéré comme plutôt calme et discipliné, la plupart de ses participations aux différents tournois impliquent une vengeance. Il s'agit toujours de venger ses mentors, King I dans Tekken 3 et Armor King I dans Tekken 4, Tekken 5 et Tekken 6. Cela témoigne d'un profond sens de la justice mais aussi du grand respect qu'il a pour eux. Un autre point important de sa personnalité est sa capacité à pardonner et à rester mesuré. Ainsi, dans son ending de Tekken 4, une simple photo de Marduk en compagnie de sa famille suffit à calmer ses envies de meurtre. Plus tard, dans Tekken 6, on apprend qu'il est devenu ami avec Marduk alors qu'il participait au cinquième tournoi pour se venger de nouveau. Les origines mexicaines de King peuvent peut-être expliquer cela. S'agissant d'un pays où la religion catholique y est encore très fortement représentée, il est possible que King soit le digne représentant des valeurs de partage et de capacité à pardonner que prône cette religion. Pour aller dans ce sens, on soulignera que dans son Scénario Campaign, King se montre protecteur avec Alisa Bosconovitch qui l'accompagne. On peut voir ici une ultime qualité que possède le lutteur. 'Apparence ' Dans tous les jeux dans lesquels King apparaît, ce dernier porte son indéfectible masque de jaguar. Celui-ci n'est autre que le masque que portait avant d'être tué par Ogre. King, son successeur, le récupère afin de prendre la relève. Au fil des jeux, l'apparence de King change très peu. La plupart du temps, il combat torse nu, vêtu de collants de lutte. On note que sa peau est bronzée, rappelant ainsi ses origines mexicaines. Selon les jeux ou les tenues, le lutteur apparaît comme plus ou moins bronzé. King a toujours une queue de léopard qui sort de son slip de catch. Il arrive aussi qu'il porte le masque d'Armor King I en guise de deuxième tenue comme c'est le cas dans Tekken 3 et Tekken Tag Tournament. À la différence de King I, le visage de King n'a jamais été montré. Tekken 3 Torse nu pour son P1, King porte des collants violets sur lesquels on trouve un symbole jaune, au niveau de ses cuisses. Par dessus, les collants, King est habillé d'un slip de catch bleu de même couleur que ses coudières, sa mitaine à la main droite et son bracelet au bras gauche.. Aux pieds, il port des bottes de luttes jaunes qui montent jusqu'au dessus du genou, le protégeant par la même occasion. Sur les côtés des bottes, servant à les fermer, trois sangles blanches sont visibles. En guise de P2, King est vêtu d'un t-shirt à manches courtes bleu foncé. Dans le dos du t-shirt, on trouve un kanji noir signifiant "Mishima Zaibatsu" et un kanji rouge voulant dire "Malfaisant". Aux jambes, King porte un bas de survêtement d'un bleu plus foncé encore avec une bande à motif de jaguar gris sur les côtés des jambes mais aussi à la taille. Aux pieds, King est chaussé de baskets noires et blanches qui montent jusqu'au niveau des chevilles. On note que King porte des bracelets noirs et blancs. Pour finir, on souligne qu'avec cette tenue King n'a pas son masque habituel mais porte celui d'Armor King I, on le remarque notamment grâce aux couleurs grises et à l’œil gauche ensanglanté. Tekken Tag Tournament Le P1 de King n'est autre que sont P1 de Tekken 3 avec des coloris différents. Tout d'abord, il ne porte pas de collants, mais uniquement un slip de catch bleu. Ses bottes ont trois couleurs à présent et alternent entre noir, bleu et jaune. Sa coudière est jaune elle aussi tandis que ses bracelets sont noirs et sa mitaine bleu foncé. Sa peau est légérement plus foncée que dans Tekken 3 et ses artwork habituels. Pour son P2, King retrouve son P2 de Tekken 3 dans des couleurs différentes. Ainsi, son t-shirt passe du bleu foncé au orange avec des kanji qui deviennent bleus. On note que sa peau est bien plus foncé que dans Tekken 3. Son pantalon de survêtement, quant à lui, conserve la bande à motif jaguar mais la partie bleu foncé est à présent bordeaux. Ses baskets sont bleues et grises. On note qu'il conserve ses deux bracelets qui sont maintenant gris. Avec cette tenue, King porte le masque d'Armor King. On souligne l'absence de sa queue. La peau de King est plus foncée que celle de son P1. Le P3 de King signe le retour de son P1 de Tekken 3. La couleur de sa peau est celle qu'on retrouve sur ses artwork habituels. En guise de P4, King retrouve son P2 de Tekken 3. Toutefois, sa peau est bien plus foncée que pour les tenues précédentes, se rapprochant davantage de celle d'Armor King. Aussi, ses baskets ne sont plus noirs et blanches mais grises et bleues. Encore une fois, sa queue n'est pas présente. Tekken 4 Le P1 de King dans ce jeu est similaire à ce qu'il portait dans Tekken 3 et Tekken Tag Tournament avec quelques éléments qui diffèrent. Commençons par le plus visible : ses cheveux longs, bruns et ondulés qui sortent de son masque et tombent sur le haut de son torse et dans son dos. Le lutteur ne porte plus de collants et se contente de son slip de catch devenu bleu turquoise avec des motifs léopard sur les côtés. Sur le devant de son slip de catch, on peut lire "King Anger of Beast", soit "King la colère de la bête". Derrière, on retrouve sa queue. Aux pieds, King porte ses longues bottes devenues elles aussi bleu turquoise. On note l'apparition de sangles violettes au dos des bottes et de l'inscription "Mexico" en jaune sur les côtés. Les semelles des chaussures sont rouges tout comme les boucles qu'on trouve dessus. Ces dernières, bien que rouges dans le jeu, sont en or sur les artwork qui représentent King. Bien qu'elles soient maintenues par des sangles violettes aussi, ses genouillères ne sont pas associées aux bottes et sont cloutées. Là encore, la couleur n'est autre que le bleu turquoise. Enfin, King porte une mitaine violette et bleu-vert à la main droite, couvrant aussi une partie de son poignet. Aux doigts de la main gauche, on trouve trois bandes blanches, un bracelet noir au poignet, une coudière de la même couleur que les genouillères et pour finir un bracelet de bras bleu turquoise et violet. Concernant son P2, King obtient un nouveau costume. Il consiste en une veste de cow-boy mexicaine de couleur bleu clair sur laquelle on trouve des fils blancs semblables à une poncho, rappelant ainsi ses origines mexicaines. Le col de la veste est bleu foncé et est fermé, en son devant, par des lacets blancs. Aux jambes, King porte un pantalon habillé de couleur blanche, tenu par une ceinture noire à boucle dorée, et terminant sur une paire de chaussures grises et blanches à talon. On souligne que sa queue sort du pantalon et qu'il porte une paire de mitaines blanche. À son poignet droit, on trouve un bracelet noir. Tout comme son P1, on retrouve ses longs cheveux qui tombent. Jeux Tekken 3 ''' thumb|142px '''Prologue : Il incarne King II. Élevé dans l’orphelinat de King, il a 24 ans quand King est tué. Il prit alors son masque et assuma le rôle du successeur de King, pour honorer son mentor et sauver l’orphelinat. Le nouveau King avait seulement regardé son mentor se battre et était incapable de faire continuer sa légende. Armor King, sachant qui avait tué King, se sentit obliger de former King the Second pour qu’il puisse se venger. Quatre ans ont passé et King the Second est maintenant un talentueux lutteur. Sentant que c’était la bonne heure, Armor King dit à son élève que c’était le God of Fighting qui était responsable de la mort de King. Armor King fondit en larmes en lui racontant cette terrible histoire. King the Second savait maintenant le but dans sa vie. Biographie du manuel : ''King est un jeune homme qui a grandi dans l'orphelinat du premier King. Son mentor fut sauvagement attaqué par l'Ogre, et, sur son lit de mort, il exprima le souhait que King s'occupe de l'orphelinat. Il s'est inscrit dans ce tournoi dans l'espoir de trouver les fonds nécessaires à sa tâche. http://fr.tekken.wikia.com/wiki/Fichier:Notice_T3_(27).jpg center|400 px '''Ending : '''King participe à un match de lutte sous les yeux d'Armor King. Alors qu'il s'en sort facilement, Armor King lui fait signe d'en finir, ce que fait King. Mais alors qu'il est déclaré vainqueur du match, King se rend compte qu'Armor King a disparu. Il lâche alors la ceinture qu'il vient de remporter, saute par-dessus le ring et court jusque dans les vestiaires. Il y trouve Armor King sans son masque. 'À savoir :' *Dans le mode Tekken Force, King affronte Lei Wulong, Paul Phoenix, Nina Williams et Heihachi Mishima. *Comme les autres personnages, King a son propre thème. On peut l'entendre dans l'ending de Sebastian dans Tekken Tag Tournament 2 lorsqu'il écoute la radio. *King apparaît dans l'intro console du jeu. *Lorsqu'il porte son P2, King a un masque de jaguar noir similaire à celui d'Armor King avec un oeil rouge et un oeil vert. Dans Tekken 5 et Tekken 5 : Dark Resurrection, le masque d'Armor King est disponible dans les personnalisations de King. * King apparaît dans l'embu du jeu. Dans les deux premières versions, ses costumes sont alternés et il affronte Lei Wulong. Dans la troisième version, il est remplacé par Gun Jack. ________________________________________________________________________________________ '''Tekken Tag Tournament ' thumb|168pxComme la pluaprt des personnages présents dans Tekken 3, King est jouable dans Tekken Tag Tournament. center|400 px Ending : 'Devant Armor King, King effectue une série de prises de catch sur un pantin en bois, en guise d'entraînement. Lorsqu'il termine, Armor King lève le pouce, satisfait. On voit alors King s'exclamer en signe de victoire. 'À savoir : *Le sous-boss du stage 7 de King est True Ogre. S'il fait équipe avec lui alors son sous-boss sera Ogre. *King apparaît dans l'ending d'Armor King. *Dans le manuel du jeu, King est décrit comme : La colère de la bête. *King possède son propre stage qui porte son nom. Special Tag Throws ': *Armor King : ''Irish Whip - Body Slam : b+1+2~5 ________________________________________________________________________________________ 'Tekken 4 ' '''thumb|234pxPrologue : Armor King fut assassiné. King jura sur la tombe d'Armor King de tuer le meurtrier de son mentor. Le meurtrier était en prison, dans un pénitencier en Arizona. Avec l'argent gagné dans des tournois de catch professionnels, King paya la caution de ce dernier. King lui envoya également un billet d'avion ainsi qu'un article à propos du King of Iron Fist Tournament 4. Avec son plan en marche, King prit la direction du tournoi pour attendre son ennemi juré : le lutteur Vale Tudo. Épilogue : Après le tournoi, King fit don de la forture de la Mishima Zaibatsu pour aider les enfants défavorisés. Mais il avait toujours une affaire à régler... King se rendit à l'hôpital où Marduk recevait des soins... center|400 px À savoir : *Tekken 4 est le seul jeu dans lequel King a les cheveux longs. Cependant, on le retrouve ainsi dans Namco X Capcom. ________________________________________________________________________________________ 'Tekken 5 ' thumb|188px Prologue : King. Lutteur à l'esprit de deux champions. Après avoir battu Craig Marduk, il le suivit à l'hôpital pour le tuer. Mais il comprit que la vengeance n'était pas une solution. Plus tard, King apprit que Marduk, orné d'un masque de jaguar noir, réclamait sa revanche. "Je vengerai mon maître !", déclara King. Grâce au King of Iron Fist Tournament 5, ils allaient enfin pouvoir régler leurs comptes. center|400 px À savoir : *King affronte Julia Chang au stage 4 et Craig Marduk au stage 7. Marduk, lui, affronte King au stage 7. ________________________________________________________________________________________ 'Tekken 6 ' thumb|280px Prologue : Ironie du sort, King et Marduk sont devenus amis après un combat acharné lors du 5e King of Iron Fist Tournament. Mais en retournant à sa loge après le match, Marduk s’est fait attaquer par un homme portant le costume d’Armor King. Furieux, King s’est juré de trouver le coupable, mais sans succès jusqu’à présent. La guerre éclata peu de temps après. King avait presque renoncé à traquer l’attaquant de Marduk, quand ce dernier lui proposa de le rejoindre au 6e King of Iron Fist Tournament. Le faux Armor King se montrerait peut-être s’ils participaient tous les deux : c’est pour cette raison que King s’inscrivit au tournoi. Pour accéder aux dialogues du Scénario Campaign de King c'est par ici ! ' center|400 px 'À savoir : *Les Item Move de King sont les suivants : **Maillot de catch (n'importe quelle couleur) du corps 480 000 G ou 765 000 G : db+1+2 : Nouvelle choppe qui fait 40 de dégâts. **Masque Rudo (n'importe quelle couleur) Visage 1 000 000 G : le dos 1+2 : Animation quand King se relève. **Masse - Haut du corps 500 000 G : b+1+3+4 : Donne un coup bloquable de 20 de dégâts. *King apparaît dans l'ending d'Armor King. *Dans le mode Arène, King affronte Bob, Craig Marduk, Jin Kazama et Azazel. *Dans le mode Scénario Campaign, King fait équipe avec Craig Marduk, lesquels officient en tant que boss de fin du niveau : Salle d'Arts Martiaux Mixtes "Au Royaume Sauvage" *Comme les autres personnages, King a eu le droit à son propre trailer le présentant : thumb|center|250 px ________________________________________________________________________________________ 'Tekken Tag Tournament 2 ' thumb|274px Biographie du site officiel : Catcheur professionnel au grand cœur, il veut sauver son orphelinat avec l'argent qu'il gagnera en se battant. Bien qu'Armor King, son père adoptif, se soit fait tuer par Craig Marduk, il finit par ne plus lui en vouloir au cours de leur combat, et les deux hommes finirent même par se lier d'amitié. center|400 px Relations avec les personnages ayant un effet sur le mode rage : Special Tag Throws : *Armor King : b+1+2 *Craig Marduk : f, hcf+1 *Feng Wei : b+1+2 *Jaycee : b+1+2 Partenaires en mode fantôme : alex.png|link=Alex marduktekkenpedia.png|link=Craig Marduk Jaycee.png|link=Jaycee roger-jr.png|link=Roger Jr. À savoir : *L'Item Move de King est la ceinture de championnat. Lorsque vous êtes au sol, sur le dos, mettez votre adversaire K.O alors qu'il est en l'air en faisant (f, f, f+2+4) pour faire une prise spéciale. *Dans la version Wii U, King a un costume de Sheik. *King apparaît dans les endings de Jaycee, Armor King, Craig Marduk et Michelle Chang. ________________________________________________________________________________________ 'Tekken 7 ' thumb|190pxKing est annoncé comme étant un personnage jouable lors du location test qui a lieu du 3 au 5 octobre 2014. Rage Art ': d/f+1+2 '''Power Crush ': Shoulder Tackle f+2+3 '''À savoir : *King a récupéré le f+2,1 d'Armor King et le f+2,d+1,2 de Craig Marduk. *Lorsque les statistiques d'utilisation des personnages de la version arcade du jeu ont été dévoilés pour la première fois, King était le troisième personnage le plus joué. http://fr.tekken.wikia.com/wiki/Fichier:Classement_utilisation_tekken_7_personnages_arcade.png *Avec la mise à jour Arcade de Tekken 7 Fated Retribution, King se voit doté d'une nouvelle tenue par défaut. 'Autres jeux' 'Street Fighter X Tekken ' thumb|222pxCatcheur professionnel portant un masque de jaguar. Il avait juré de venger la mort d'Armor King et d'éliminer son meurtrier, Marduk, mais a fini par se réconcilier avec son ennemi. C'est un combattant aussi silencieux que redoutable. ''(non canonique) center|400px 'À savoir :' *Son partenaire officiel est Craig Marduk. *Son titre est "le jaguar silencieux". *Il est possible d'utiliser un costume de King pour Cammy. La description de cette tenue est : "''Cammy montre toute l'affection qu'elle porte aux félins avec ce costume léopard. On dirait bien qu'elle a rejoint les rangs des fans de King..." *King peut porter la même tenue que Alex en guise de costume représentant l'univers de Street Fighter. La description de cette tenue est : "On raconte qu'en s'associant à l'artiste martial prometteur, Alex, King a passé commande pour recevoir un tout nouveau costume." ________________________________________________________________________________________ 'Tekken Revolution ' King apparaît en tant que personnage jouable dès la sortie du jeu. Comme les autres personnages, son apparence et son gameplay restent identiques à Tekken Tag Tournament 2. thumb|268pxSpecial Art/Critical Arts Atlas' Hammer : d+1+2 Rolling Sobat : f+4 Shoulder Tackle : f+2+3 Leg Breaker : FC,d/f+1 Body Blow : FC,d/f+2 'Films' 'Tekken The Motion Picture' Ce film est non-canonique. Résumé : King fait partie des personnages présents lors de l'annonce de l'ouverture du tournoi et la présentation des modalités par Lee Chaolan. Bien qu'on ne le voit pas combattre, on retrouve King à la toute fin du film. Avec d'autres combattants, il rejoint le sous-marin en aidant Armor King à marcher. À savoir : ' *Bien que l'histoire se situe pendant Tekken 2, c'est King qui est présent dans le film et non King I. On le remarque grâce à sa tenue qui n'a jamais été porté par King I. 'Le saviez-vous ? ' *Dans Tekken Card Challenge, King est disponible dès le début du jeu. Ses rivaux sont Gun Jack, Paul Phoenix et Lei Wulong. *King ne parle pas, il grogne comme un jaguar. Cependant, lorsqu'il interagit avec d'autres personnages, ses grognements sont sous-titrés. Les autres personnages comprennent ses grognements. *La tenue de King est disponible dans SoulCalibur V via un patch sorti le 21 mars 2012. *Le masque de King est disponible dans SoulCalibur III. *Bien que son visage ne soit pas visible, il est possible de voir certaines parties telles que sa bouche à l'aide des personnalisations. *King est l'un des personnages de Tekken qui apparaît dans Namco X Capcom, notamment dans le chapitre 1. 'Citations ' ' ' 'Thèmes Il est possible que certains thèmes ne fonctionnent pas sur des navigateurs comme Google Chrome. La méthode pour écouter est la suivante : cliquez sur la lecture, puis sur "Plus...", cliquez ensuite sur "À propos de ce fichier". Il faut alors cliquer sur le titre de la musique sous le lecteur, qui mènera vers une page noire avec la lecture au centre. Faites CTRL+Shift+R. L'écoute sera alors possible. 'Relations avec les personnages ' *A été élevé dans l'orphelinat de King I avant de devenir son successeur après la mort de celui-ci. *Souhaite se venger d'Ogre pour le meurtre de King I, durant le troisième tournoi. *Ennemi puis ami, à partir de Tekken 6, de Craig Marduk. *Élève d'Armor King I, il tentera de le venger lorsqu'il se fera tuer par Marduk. *Cherche à savoir qui est le second Armor King depuis Tekken 5. Il découvre qu'il est le frère du premier Armor King. 'Références ' en:Kinges:King II 'Autres personnages ' Catégorie:Hommes Catégorie:Personnages Catégorie:Tekken 3 Catégorie:Tekken 4 Catégorie:Tekken 5 Catégorie:Tekken 6 Catégorie:Tekken 5 : Dark Resurrection Catégorie:Tekken 6 : Bloodline Rebellion Catégorie:Tekken Tag Tournament Catégorie:Tekken Tag Tournament 2 Catégorie:Tekken Revolution Catégorie:Tekken Resolute Catégorie:Tekken Advance Catégorie:Tekken Arena Catégorie:Introduit dans Tekken 3 Catégorie:Catcheurs Catégorie:Tekken Card Challenge Catégorie:Street Fighter X Tekken Catégorie:Tekken 3D Prime Edition Catégorie:King Catégorie:Tekken 7 Catégorie:TekkenPedia Fr Catégorie:Mexicains Catégorie:Galaga : Tekken 20TH Anniversary Edition Catégorie:Tekken The Motion Picture Catégorie:Namco X Capcom